I Am Number Five
by Doctorwholuver1234
Summary: The Mogs are coming. They captured Number One in Malaysia. Number Two in England. Number Three in Kenya. They tried to catch Number Four in Ohio- and failed. I am Number Five. One of six still alive. And I'm not going down without a fight.
1. Prologue

**Title: I Am Number Five**

**Pairings: John/Six, Nina/Fabian, and maybe Five/Sam.**

**Summary: The Mogidorians are coming. They caught Number One in Malaysia. Number Two in England. Number Three in Kenya. They tried to catch Number Four in Ohio- and failed. I am Number Five. One of six still alive. And I'm not going down without a fight.**

**Warning:The events in this story are true. Names and places have been changed to protect the Lorien six, who remain in hiding. Other civilizations do exist. Some of them seek to destroy you. **

Normal- Five

**Bold- Four and/or Six**

_Italics- Seven_

* * *

Prologue

My name is Nina Martin. My whole life is a lie. My age, my birthday, even my name is fake. I am not of this Earth. I am from a planet called Lorien. Nine of us came here, but I often wonder if the time we spent here has changed us. I wonder if we all still believe in our mission. To save the Earth from the Mogs- an alien race that destroyed my planet and killed my people. I have been watching the news recently. There is a boy, John Smith, who has apparently destroyed a school and killed five people in the process. He's on the run. I don't believe what they say about him being a terrorist and a murderer. I know that to the world, he is a mystery. But to me, he is one of us. I believe he is in terrible danger. The Elders cast a spell on us that declares we may only be killed in sequence. And I believe that John is Number Four.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

**My dreams are being haunted. There is a girl with wavy brown hair, green eyes and a kind smile. At least, that is what she looks like in most of my dreams. Sometimes her eyes turn black, her hair turns red and her smile replaced with a scowl. These are the times when she screams. She screams as if she is dying and no matter how hard I try, I cannot help her. I am useless. Once I saw her as a child. She could not have been more than seven. It happened to her then and light burst from her ankle. She was at a sleepover and everyone screamed and backed away. The girl just screamed and cried and held her ankle. She kept screaming, "Eddie." I do not know what it means but ever since that dream I am positive she is one of us. I am trying to convince Six of the same thing and that we should try to find her. The answer is always, "John, we don't even know where she is. And even if we did how do we know that there won't be Mogs everywhere once we get there." Seven, Ella, Sam and Crayton are on my side. Six just rolls her eyes and changes the topic whenever we bring it up. So here I am at some Internet café in God knows where looking for some information about the girl. And what do you know I just found some. It is a website for the Frobisher-Smythe Academy in Liverpool, Britain. That must be where she goes. I got a napkin and wrote down the address. I clicked the search bar and typed in Eddie Martin. The only thing that came up was Eddie Miller. Apparently, they both live in Anubis House. I deleted the internet's history and got up. I walked outside to where Six, Sam and Crayton were drinking coffee and Ella and Seven were drinking water. I explained what happened and showed them what I found. Everyone looked over at Six. She sighed. **

**"Alright, fine, pack up your stuff. We're going to Britain."**

* * *

"School sucks!"

I rolled my eyes. "What happened this time, Amber?"

She opened her tote bag. "Someone put black dye in my bag and ruined everything that was in there."

"Amber, just buy another one." Sometimes Amber is just so Amberish. She can be so dumb sometimes. She rarely has smart moments.

"But, Nina, it's one of a kind!"

"So use another one," I snapped. I walked faster and got to Anubis before her. I ran up the stairs to my bedroom, threw my stuff on my bed, and walked to the bathroom. I opened the medicine cabinet and took some aspirin. I walked back to my room, got my laptop and walked downstairs. I sat on the couch and opened my laptop. I set it down then went to the kitchen to get a snack. Even with my head in the fridge I could hear the start up sound of my computer and a video chat request. I grabbed an apple and ran over to my computer. I clicked accept without even checking the username which was a bad move on my part. A Mog appeared on the screen. I shut down the computer immediately. Everyone was home but at that moment I didn't care. I ran over to Eddie's door and pounded on it as hard as I could. Fabian opened the door and I pushed past him.

"What's wrong?" asked both boys at the same time.

"Um.. Fabian, I need to talk to Eddie. Could you step out for a minute or two?" I asked. He nodded and stepped out.

"What happened?" asked Eddie.

"The Mogs found us. I got a video chat and opened it without looking at the username cause I thought it'd be Gran. When it opened a Mog came up on the screen. I turned off the computer before he had time to register what happened. We need to leave." Eddie nodded and started packing. "Pack light." I ran upstairs to my room and packed some clothes, weapons, and my chest. Amber walked in. "Look I'm sorr… What are doing?"

"Packing."

"Why?"

"I'm on the run. Bye." I walked back downstairs where Eddie was waiting. "Let's go."

That was a week ago. We kept walking and haven't looked back.

* * *

**So... You like? Rate and Review**


	3. Chapter 2

**AN: Hey guys, sorry for not updating in a while I had a terrible case of writers' block. BTW, i know someone asked for this so this chapter has a bit of JohnXNina in it. You're Welcome. ;P**

**KEY**

_Italics- 7_

Underline- 6

Normal- 5

**Bold- 4**

**Anyway onto the story.**

* * *

Chapter 2

_"I'm tired!" complained Sam. I was starting to get tired of his constant complaining. I could tell the others were too. I asked Ella if she thought I would be able to shut him up by pushing into a fountain we passed. She nodded so I crept up behind Sam and pushed him in. He screamed and stood up. Everyone laughed but I laughed hardest. He instantly knew that I had pushed him in. He climbed out of the fountain and walked over to with his arms out. I immediately screamed and hid behind Ella. A boy and a girl, who were sitting on the ground by us and both had rucksacks, laughed. Our group looked over at them. The girl looked up a me. The boy watched someone throw a coin into the fountain and rolled his eyes._

_"What's with you?" I asked him._

_The girl giggled. "He thinks it's stupid and a waste of money. Because he doesn't believe in magic!" _

_"Cause magic is kid's stuff."_

_"We have magic."_

_"You have magic."_

_"Are you trying to say I'm a kid?"_

_"No!"_

_"Good." She turned back to us. "My name is Nina, by the way. This is Eddie."_

_The group muttered a short 'hi'. I smiled at Nina. "I'm Marina. This is Ella, Crayton, Sam, Jane and John." I pointed at each of them as I said their names. _

_Nina looked at John. "What's your last name?" she asked, standing up._

_"Smith, why?"_

_"Either, your parents weren't real creative or you're the person I'm looking for. And I'm hopping for the latter."_

_"Why would you be looking for me?"_

_Six slapped him on the back off the head. "Way to go, genius. You just gave yourself away. They could be with the cops."_

_"Nope, we're not the cops. I'm Five."_

_All heads turned to the girl. "What?!"_

_"Yep. What numbers are you?"_

_"Seven."_

_"Four ."_

_"Six."_

_"Ten."_

_"There's a ten?!"_

_"Yeah, we'll explain that later," said Ella. Nina turned to Crayton._

_"Are you a Cêpan?" she asked._

_"Yeah, I'm Ella's Cêpan."_

_"Eddie's my Cêpan. And my brother. It's complicated." Here she turned to Eddie. "By the way, I told you so."_

_"Bullshit! I told you!"_

_"Keep telling yourself that, Edison." Eddie grunted in response. Nina laughed and turned to us. Seeing our confused faces, she started to explain. "I told Eddie if we waited long enough, we would find some of the others. I'm kinda psychic."_

_"Kinda?" asked Ella._

_"Being psychic is one of my Legacies. It's still developing. And Eddie isn't helping much."_

_"Sorry. I don't have weird powers like you. I'm not even supposed to be your Cêpan!"_

_"Oh, I'm sorry that my chosen Cêpan died trying to get me on that ship when the Mogs invaded! If you didn't want to be my Cêpan, you shouldn't have gotten on that ship!" She turned and started to walk away. All three girls glared at Eddie._

_"Nice going, Eddie," growled Ella. Six and I nodded. In my peripheral vision, I could see Nina sit down on the fountain ledge with her legs in the water. Drops of water were splashing into the fountain. I was about to go over and sit next to her when I saw John already walking over there. What a good guy._

X

**"Hey." I sat next to Nina. She looked up and I could see her face. Her make-up had started to run and tear tracks ran down her cheeks. Her tears fell off her chin and into the water below.**

**"Hey," came the simple reply and she looked down again.**

**"You OK?" Nina snorted and I winced. "Sorry, stupid question."**

**"It's fine." Nina shrugged. "My brother thinks I'm a freak because I got all my parents' powers. He hates me cause he's been stuck with me since we were toddlers back home. I miss home." She sniffled and a tear fell. I wrapped an arm around her.**

**"Well, if he thinks any of that, than he's an idiot." Here she looked up. "You're not a freak. In fact, you're normal compared to the rest of us!" She laughed and I smiled. She stood, still standing in the water, and I withdrew my arm. **

**"Well, I'm going back over there to put Eddie in his place."**

**I stood too. "I don't think you are." She gave me a confused looked and opened her mouth. Before she had the chance to say anything, I grabbed her by the waist and threw her into the water. She stood and water cascaded off of her. Her make-up was more smudged now. She looked pissed. I started to laugh, causing the others to look at us. I looked over at them and didn't see Nina sneak up beside me. **

**She pushed me down and I fell into the water face first. I could hear her laughing, so I opened my eyes and saw her ankle. I grabbed it and yanked her toward me. She screamed and fell backward. We burst out of the water at the same time. We took one look at each other and burst out laughing. Nina got up and held out a hand. I reached for it, but she pulled it back. **

**"Don't try anything funny!"**

**"I won't, promise." She put her hand back out and I grabbed it. She pulled me up and then walked toward the edge of the fountain, with me following right behind her. As we walked back over to the group, I struck up a conversation.**

**"So, you're really psychic?" She looked at me.**

**"Yeah."**

**"What number am I thinking of?" She stopped and closed her eyes.**

**"Stop and focus only on the number." I did as she said. After a minute, she opened her eyes and looked me straight in the eye. "Trick question. There was no number. You were thinking of Hadley and how you left him in Six's truck." She started walking again. I blinked and hurried to catch up, but she was already back at the group. I touched her arm and she looked at me. **

**"You're good, you know that?" I whispered.**

**"Thanks." She smiled and looked over at Marina and Ella, who were yelling at Eddie. The girls hadn't noticed that they had returned. Nina giggled softly.**

**"Enjoying the show?" I whispered.**

**"Yeah, about time someone put him back in his place." Suddenly a phone went off and Nina winced. Ella and Marina whirled around.**

**"Sorry, that's me." Nina reached into her pocket and pulled out her phone. She checked the caller ID.**

**"Who is it?" asked Eddie.**

**"Amber. I think she thinks I left because of her, so now she won't stop calling me." She hit the ignore button and put the phone back in her pocket. "Amber was my best friend. Before we had to be on the run."**

**"Why are you on the run?" asked Marina.**

**"Cops or Mogs?" asked Ella with a smirk.**

**"Both." Ella laughed. "So, mind if we stay with you guys?" Ella stopped laughing and we all turned to look at Six.**

X

"Please?" I begged. Jane looked at everyone's expectant faces and sighed.

"Fine. But just because you're newbies, don't expect any special treatment in training."

"Don't worry. We never do," I countered. "Let's go." I started walking in the direction of the truck (I knew where it was because I'm psychic) then turned back, grabbed my rucksack and turned back to the truck.

"How do you know the truck is that way?" asked Jane.

"Psychic, remember?"

"Oh."

"It's a record!" yelled Sam.

"Six is actually speechless!" yelled John. I rolled my eyes.

"Come on, guys."

"Right," said Jane, gaining her voice once again.

We started walking together. Marina and Ella were behind us. The boys were behind them. Jane started a conversation.

"So, you're really psychic?" I laughed.

"That's what John said, too!"

"I heard my name. What'd I do?!" yelled John.

The girls rolled their eyes. Nina turned to walk backwards. "Nothing. I was just saying how she asked the same thing as you."

"Oh."

I turned back to Jane. "Anyway, I really am psychic. John told me to tell him what number he was thinking. I told he wasn't thinking of one. And I was right."

"Cool."

"Thanks." She smiled and I smiled back. "Hey. I know this might be a rough question, but.. do you remember home?" I asked.

Her smile faded a bit. "Yeah, I remember. I mean not much, but I still remember."

"Same."

"What do you remember, Nina?"

"I remember my parents more than anything. My mom was a hopeless romantic. Always decorated the house with red roses. My dad was a soldier. I knew that we were going to be invaded soon, so I cried every time my dad left the house without me or mom." I reached up to wipe a tear off of my cheek. "I remember you, too."

"Really?"

"Yeah, your parents, my parents and John's parents were all really good friends so we hung out a lot. Remember? We used to play in the meadow by your house?"

"I… I remember that now." Six giggled. "Do you remember that one time when we were playing Rock Toss and John accidentally broke my bedroom window?"

I laughed. "I do remember that! John's parents made him give your parents the money to get it fixed! Remember how we watched as he handed over the money and we just laughed?!" I said barley able to get the words out I was laughing so much.

Six exploded into laughter. "Yeah!" We laughed all the way back to the truck. And we didn't pay one bit of attention to any of the strange looks we got.


End file.
